The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus including a hard disk, which reproduces data stored in the hard disk, a data reproducing method.
In a related-art data reproducing apparatus equipped with a HDD (Hard Disk Drive), which can reproduce reproduction data such as video-audio data recorded in the HDD, the reproduction data is read from the HDD to a buffer memory, temporarily stored in the buffer memory and transferred from the buffer memory to a video decoder so that the data reproducing apparatus reproduces the reproduction data.
When a data transfer speed in reading the reproduction data from the hard disk to the buffer memory is different from a data transfer speed (a bit rate) in transferring the reproduction data from the buffer memory to the video decoder, there is provided a data reproducing apparatus which can reduce power consumption of the apparatus by deactivating the hard disk during a predetermined time (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-87052A).
However, in the related-art data reproducing apparatus, the reading of reproduction data from a hard disk to a buffer memory may be delayed depending on a bit rate at the time of transferring the reproduction data from the buffer memory to the video decoder. In this case, the reproduction data to be transferred from the buffer memory to the video decoder runs short and frames of video data, for example, are dropped at the time of reproducing the reproduction data, thereby deteriorating a reproduction quality.